Starcross'd lovers
by Minnelli
Summary: Darren and Chris just happen to be two young attractive male actors in the prime of their lives portraying a gay couple. They have to perform convincingly in love with a lot of sexual tension. But is it all just acting?
1. Original

_Chris was walking from the dance hall on set towards his own personal trailer. It was hot outside and he had a towel around his neck. He had just finished dance rehearsals with Harry and Heather and BOY! had that been one hell of a work out!_

_They had agreed to teach him dancing if he taught them ninjutsu instead.._

_and so far, _

_the dancing was going better.._

_He was wearing black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that apparently, according to Heather, made his arms look "_totally juicy_". _

_Heather was probably the coolest (and yet weirdest)girl Chris had ever known and she could get away with saying anything. Last week she had complemented Harry on his "_perfectly-shaped_" bellybutton._

_He had just walked past Ryan and Ian, who were in deep conversation regarding the script, when he saw Darren, leaning against a wall going over his lines. It looked as though he was pouring his heart out to a lamp post. Chris couldn't help laughing. Darren looked up._

"Oh hey Chris! How was dancing?"_ Darren shifted his posture towards Chris._

"Sweaty" _Chris replied smiling with one closed eye looking like an idiot holding his towel._

_Stupid blinding sunlight._

"Hot outside"

"Yeah sure is"

_Chris answered and ran his hand through his slightly greased hair while looking up at the sky._

_The small talk was killing him._

_"_Going over your lines?"

_It had never been like this before. There was definite tension between them that they both felt. And Chris knew why._

"Oh yeah. I just got the script. I've read it over once. Now I'm just - well - going into detail. Trying to get a feel for it.. "

_They had both finished reading the script. __They both knew what was installed._

_Chris couldn't help staring. Darren looked really...REALLY Hot in his new black long sleeve shirt. Had be been working out?_

_Stop it Chris. _

"You know.. We could go over the lines together. I was just on my way to the trailer. I was going to go over them anyway if you care to join me"

_He had a sudden excitement feel rushing through his stomach. Like a smitten girl seeing her crush._

_They had to go over it eventually, Chris thought. _

_Chris made a gesture with his hand. Chris thought he saw Darren take a glimpse at his arms. _

_That was weird. _

_They started walking._

"Yeah - " _Darren breathed and giggled with a sigh of relief._

_"_Actually it would really help. I'm completely lost here..

I just- I just have NO idea what to do in these scenes. This is such a big deal and Ryan keeps telling me that Blaine needs more vulnerability and then Heather said something about my eyebrows and I just-"

"OK, STOP Panicking!" _Chris interrupted. _

"You're over thinking it. Lets just get settled in the trailer and go over the scenes. It will come naturally"

_They had been walking towards the trailer and had come to a stop in front of it. Chris opened the door in a very gentleman-like-manner and Darren nodded towards him in a "thank you" way as he entered the trailer. _

"Yeah you're right. It's just like - this is SO important to the fans..."

_Chris closed the door_. _He threw his towel on to the sofa._

...I mean- Ian is constantly reminding us that this is the big one."

"I know." _Chris slumped down into the sofa. Darren opened the mini fridge and got out two water bottles for him and Chris. They both took a sip and started browsing through their scripts._

_It was a big trailer. It had a cozy kind of feel to it and on both sides of the walls were big black sofas stuck to the wall with blankets and pillows. There was a dressing room behind the half-closed courtains at the end of the trailer with a big mirror, closet and make-up kit. A blue mini fridge was next to one of the sofas that was always equipped with water bottles and apples. Chris really hated ice-cold apples. He shivered at the thought of it. _

"Are you cold?"_ Darren asked _

"No, I'm actually kind of hot"

_Chris saw Darren blush._

_Blush? _

"Ok Darren. What's going on? Things have been.. well kind of.. awkward between us." _Chris started._

_"_Are you not comfortable with this scene? I mean THE scene. I mean if you are I TOTALLY underst-"

"CHRIS!" _Darren interrupted._

_"_No! Ugh of course not! I´m sorry Chris. I'm not uncomfortable.. Really. You know me better than that! I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It´s just.. " _Darren was hesitant_

"Yeah?"

"I think that I might..uhm.."

"Yeah..?"

_Chris had noticed that Darren had moved an inch closer where they sat on the sofa. Chris had done so too."_

"Nothing.. Let's just go over the script. It's nothing really."

_Great._

"You know.. Ryan said this was just a rough draft of it.. so we're allowed to ad lib"

"Cool. I don't mind a little improv. Could be fun."

_Chris loved this. Every time they would improvise they would get into character and STAY in character.. Chris was Kurt. And Darren was Blaine. This was where they would always accomplish the most. And Ryan always encouraged them to improvise._

"OK let's just go right into the kiss scene. You okay with that?"

_Although Chris sounded nonchalant about it he was about to explode inside. He couldn't lie to himself. He was affectionate about Darren. And he had thought about this since Ryan first mentioned that Darren would play his love-interest._

"Yeah no problem." _Darren stood up. They were now in character._

"Oh hey Blaine."

"Hey. How you holding up?" _Darren walked around the trailer looking at Chris_

"I'm fine. Just planning pavarotti's funeral. Not the funnest thing to do.. but it sure as hell beats studying for math."

"You need any help? I could help you decorate his casket."_ Darren seated himself next to Chris._

"No. It's too depressing.. Besides I wanted to talk to you." _Chris turned his face towards Darren's. _

"What is it? You can tell me anything." _Darren really had his Blaine charm on. Chris continued as Kurt._

"I was just wondering.. Why did you pick me to sing that duet with you?"

_Chris took a peak at the script and looked back up at Darren who was now looking into his eyes mouth half open. Chris was suddenly very aware of his own pulse._

"Chris.."

"Kurt."_ Chris corrected him._

"Oh shit. Uuhh sorry. Yeah Kurt."_ Darren laughed_

"Stay in character. Stay in character" _Chris said hurriedly._

_"_Kurt. "

"There is a moment.." _Darren was not looking at the script. He was looking deep into Chris's eyes. Chris was aware that they were sitting closer together than before. Their knees were touching. _

"When you say to yourself.. Oh.. There you are. I've been looking for you forever." _Darren was speaking with a shaky breathy voice. _

_Chris had let his hand move closer to Darren's intending to stroke his fingers but realised that it would be out of character and moved back. Darren on the other hand moved closer to Chris. Because Blaine probably would. . _

"Watching you do blackbird this week. That was a moment for me.." _Darren was now running his fingers up Chris's arm though still watching his face. Chris stopped breathing. Darren was moving closer. Their legs were now crossed together like puzzle pieces._

_"_About you."

"Oh god"_ Chris mouthed the words. _

_Their chests were now touching. _

"You move me.._ Kurt_" _Chris thought for a split second that Darren had almost said his name instead of Kurt._

_Was he still acting?_

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend.. More time with you."

_Their lips were only inches away from each other. Chris could feel Darren's warm breath against his face. Chris inhaled sharply. Chris wanted Darren so bad. Just like Kurt wanted Blaine. _

_Chris ran his fingers through Darren's hair and he knew that instinct would soon take over. _

_Darren closed his eyes and breathed,_

_"_Chris"

_Oh god._

"STOP".

_Chris felt a cold shiver through his spine at the sound of Murphy's voice. _

_He looked up from Darren's face at Ryan who was standing by the door of the trailer holding it open. _

_Chris let go of Darren's hair and looked up as if nothing had happened._

_Ryan Murphy was beaming in delight._

"Hold that.."

_Yep. He was smiling._

_Darren leaned quickly back awkwardly._

_Chris crossed his legs instinctively._

"That was brilliant. I'm sorry to interrupt your - uhm - rehearsal. But please. Just - Stop."

_Chris felt utterly surprised. Never had Ryan protested something like this before._

"I want you to hold on to that tension. You shouldn't practice - Oh wow wait brainstorm - Uh anyway - I really liked that tension..! "

_he continued explaining everything with hand movements in excitement._

"Don't break that barrier. It's really good guys. Darren. Love the shaky breathy voice. Very good..

Ok maybe I should have knocked- anyway- Ok sorry I'm just going to leave you two alone.. Nothing more. I'm going to have a little chat with Ian. Save it for the cameras, guys. Bye."

_And with that he was gone. Chris sighed a breath of relief. Ryan had looked like he had just discovered something amazing. How long had be been there?_

_Chris looked at Darren who was now smiling. _

_They both started laughing._

"That was.. interesting" _Darren said smiling at Chris. He was now sitting opposite Chris. Not as close as before._

_Damn._

"Yeah.. Interesting.."_ Chris smiled back._

_Darren jumped. _

_He had just gotten a text. His phone was on vibrate. He picked up his phone from his pocket laughing._

"Oh its Joey! I totally forgot! I was going to meet him up. He just got into town. Yeah. So I'm gonna go .. Uhm.. Are you .. free tonight?

"Yeah. Well... I'm going over some songs with the guys but I'll probably be free around 10. If I'm lucky haha. What did you have in mind?

"Cool. Oh right! Yeah I was thinking.. I thought we could talk about that interview we have for tomorrow.. for that magazine..?"

"Oh right. the french one? Yeah no problem.. Uhm yeah. See you then. At 10."

"See yah" _Darren left the trailer._

_Chris sighed in relief._

_What had just happened?_


	2. The line

"First of all, I would just like to say 'ow 'onered I am. It is truly amazing zat you would give me a moment of your time, Darren and Chris. I 'ope eet isn't too much trouble. "

_The young brunette woman sat across them. She was small and thin with a kind of Amélie style about her, Chris thought. _

_They were all sitting on what looked like black bar stools. They were in a small studio with three large mics on an even larger table full of chords and gadgets in the middle. Darren and Chris were sitting next to each other wearing large headphones. _

"Not at all, Éléonore, haha. Can we call you Éléonore?" _Chris started._

"Yes You may! Not just cute but polite young boys!"

"This is so confusing. I actually thought we were having an interview for a magazine." _Darren laughed._

"Well I can zee why you theenk zat! This is RAAADIIIOOOOO MAGAZINE!" She replied laughing.

"Darren the genius haha"

_God._

_Chris should just stop. trying. to be. funny._

"OK, we're just gonna start with some fan calls 'ere! I am sure you are all dying to 'ear from your fans! Caller number one_. _You are ON the liiine"

"Je t'aime Klaine! Vous faites mon coeur aller WOOOOOOO!"

_Chris and Darren looked at each other in confusion._

"aw verry sweet. Verry sweet. Lot a loooove. NEXT CALLER!"

_Chris and Darren kept laughing. She looked like a little kitten with too much caffeine in her system._

"Hi! Am I on the air?"

"OUI!"

"Are you still giving away those free party packages?"

"MERDE, NO! THIS IS GLEE TIME. Glee time on Raaaaadio MAGAZINE! You can call tomorrow at 11 for more party packages. More information on our website NEXT CALLER YOU ARE ON THE AIR."

"Oui.. Is Chris Colfer there? I have a question for you.."

"Yes. Hi this is Chris Colfer. Fire away" _Chris smiled at Darren. Finally someone with a question. Darren smiled back._

_"_I was just wondering. Why are you a big faggot? Why don't you just go to your 'ome and stop eet. You are disgusting with your girlieness."

_Chris couldn't answer. He just stared into the air in shock._

_"I.." He couldn't even form a word. _

"Mon dieu. I WILL HANG YOU UP!"

"No, wait."_ It was Darren who spoke._

"May I?"

"Your choice Darren. I am so sorry monsieur Colfer. A lot of ... uuhmm.. Crétin out there!"

_Darren was looking at Chris._

_Chris nodded in approval although he was nervous.._

"Who am I speaking to?" _Darren spoke into the mic looking forward as if he was talking to the guy in person._

"It is not of your concern, _American_."

"Well do you mind if I ask _you _a question."

"It does not matter. You are just too afraid to answer me so you ask instead."

"I was just wondering what you're afraid of."

"I do not understand."

"Well I think it's obvious you're afraid. You call a radio station you _know _is doing a piece on Glee. A great show that supports gay rights and embraces the underdog of everything. You call this station and refuse to give up your identity and you insult one of the actors. Did you really expect an answer or were you just saying those things to make yourself feel better? Are you doing it to prove to someone that you're some kind of a _bigger_ man? I think that if you're doing that without even giving up a name you're just afraid of what YOU might be. I think you're in such denial you pick on people that are doing good and making a living out of portraying such a character and you feel jealous. Because you can never be that person."

_There was no answer though they could still hear him on the line. Darren continued._

"WHAT are you afraid of? Why won't you give us your identity "

"I don't have to give you my identity. You will just use it for your gay. You are all a bunch of faggots! I get a lot of women and I am a real man! Not a boy liking man!"

"Oh so you're saying that liking boys makes you less of a man? You still refuse to reveal your identity. You hide behind the line in your safe little home talking big, trying to act like you're something.. Let me tell you, Chris Colfer is a bigger man than you will EVER be."

_He was raising his voice but still keeping it strong, confident and relaxed._

"And you will never EVER be as much of an inspiration as Chris is and you will never be as successful and loved if all you do is talk down on other people in hopes that it will make you seem any less of an insect."

_He calmed himself down. _

"And I feel sorry for you."

_He looked at Chris._

"Chris Colfer is strong and independent. He represents the fighter inside of us all. And he is so smart and handsome and not afraid of who he is.. And I.."

_He hung up._

"Oh wow you're making me blush Darren."

_Things started easing up and the french girl laughed._

_Wow. _

"NEXT CALLER, YOU MUST NOT BE AN IDOT"

"HI I LOVE YOU DARREN THAT WAS SO COOL. CHRIS I LOVE YOU TOO. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

_Chris looked at Darren and mouthed "Thank you"_

_Darren answered with a smile and then mouthed "You're welcome."_

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH I'M FALLING IN LOVE FALLING IN LOVE -

_"_OK NO MORE CALLERS! Now. Let us talk glee. A lot of voices have been speaking about your portrayal of Blaine, monsieur Criss, and our listeners obviously love you!"

"Oh that's so sweet. It's always nice to know when your work is appreciated. And of course I love portraying Blaine. It's been so much fun being a part of this glee family even though just as a guest star."

_Chris didn't like the words " guest star."_

"And I read in an interview that you are straight and very sure about your sexuality-"

"Yeah.." Darren nodded.

"-And here at radio magazine we are openly supportive of the LGBT community and we always hold this big fundraiser every year for the annual gay pride parade in our town..-"

"Mhmm mhmm.."

_Chris noticed Darren shifting in his seat and jiggling his legs._

_Was he nervous?_

"- And I just must say. It is so important, that you, being straight, are portraying an openly gay student. It 'as really brought together the straight and ze gay community. And it really does send out a great message to all the 'aters out there. That these are not two worlds locked away from each other. 'ow do you feel about being such a positive role model? Coming from a background like yours?"

_Darren took a deep breath before answering._

"Yes. Uhm. Yeah definitely. It does send out a really strong message and I do come from a LGBT background since I'm from San Fransisco and I was basically raised in the theatre so I come from a really supportive place where everyone was accepted for who they were so .. Yeah! It's really really good."

_Chris knew Darren really well and that upbeat tone did not fool Chris. Chris noticed that Darren was clenching his jaw._

"I've noticed how me portraying Blaine is really.. important to a lot of people and I've been getting a lot of fan mail about it. "

"Oui. This is indeed a great step towards acceptance. NOW WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME I'M AFRAID. Thank you so much for your time, we really must be going now. OH I am so sorry! we didn't get enough time to ask you questions Chris!"

"No it's perfectly fine, Éléonore! Ha ha. It was time for Darren to shine this time anyway. I've had so much time in the spotlight I feel like I'm sunburned ha ha."

_Really Chris? _

_Really?_

_"_Thank you so much Chris and Darren for this interview and all the best luck in ze future! Au Revoir!"

"Thank you!" _Chris and Darren replied at the same time._

_They heard the commercials and said goodbye to the french girl._

_They exited the studio together and walked towards the car waiting for them. It was going to take them back to the studio for lunch and then a read-through with the rest of the cast._

_They entered the car, Darren closed the door and turned to Chris. This time, he didn't have the confident face he had worn in the interview. _

"We need to talk."


	3. How it came to happen: The Producers

January 2010

_Ian, Brad and Ryan. The three creators of "Glee", the three pillars of a world wide phenomenon, stood side by side behind the curtain right before it was about to open._

"We're really doing this." _Ian said looking to his right at Ryan._

"It's about time they got something wouldn't you say? The fans." _ Brad said musingly._

"Yes. It's time" _Was all that Ryan said as the curtain unfolded._

"Show time." _Brad muttered under his breath._

_Before them was a sea of reporters sitting in the audience. In the back of the open bright room was a large black banner with pink lettering. _"GLEE!".

_They walked downstage towards the three white chairs behind the clean white table. The three men sat down into their chairs. Brad poured water into their glasses and Ryan and Ian waved at the cameras._

_They all took a deep breath as they were about to announce a part of the season 2 plot line, as well as revealing that they were about to cast 3 new guest stars. One that would be Kurt's significant other._

"We're almost finished with a nationwide search for Kurt's significant other-" _Was all that Ryan could say, as the reporters all jumped from their seats, camera's flashed and the people started yelling louder to get at least one question in. _

July 2010

"Brad. Brad... BRAD!"

_Ian was running down the stairs coming from the writers room on the second floor of the studio holding a larger stack of paper than fitted into his two arms. He jumped the last three steps and dropped the stack making Brad stop and help him pick them up._

"Ian. Slow down, it's not that big-a-deal."

"Yeah sure, Uh, NOT THAT BIG A DEAL. Next thing you know we'll have Russian spies trying to fit the guest star list! You know.. I BET it was Neil Patrick Harris."

_Brad hushed Ian up as a group of people from the production team of HIMYM walked past them._

"We have an INFILTRATOR among us!" Ian continued.

_They stood up and started walking towards the "Glee" sitting room where they were going to meet Ryan._

"Would you relax? It's just rumours spreading online.. I mean come on..They think it's Chord because he's new and he's kind of gay looking- "

"Yeah but - "_ Ian interrupted_

"-and they have no real idea who we've been looking at."

_Ian calmed down while Brad continued._

"It's just because we've mentioned before that Kurt would get a love interest soon - "

"It's not clear though!"_ Ian added_

"-No. I know.. But come on, they have no real idea. It's OK.."_ Brad smiled reassuringly_

"Fine. But you know.. they will catch on sooner or later."

"Yeah we'll at least our fans aren't stupid."

_They opened the door to the sitting room which welcomed them with a smell of freshly made coffee. Ryan was sitting on one of the couches drinking a cappuccino while browsing through his computer._

"Hey Ryan, Brad's freaking out."_ Ian said smiling at his own genius._

"Stop freaking out Brad."_ Ryan said without looking up from his computer and took a sip._

"I'm not freaking out, Ian's the one who's scared of online gossip and - "

"I'm down to two." _Ryan said removing his glasses looking up at Ian and Brad clearly not listening to them._

"Oh!" _Was the only reaction from Brad._

"Yeah, they're both from the online open casting call. It guess it really paid off."

"The casting officer had enough on his hands." Ian added

"Yeah and so did I, but I'm down do Brian and Darren."


	4. How it came to happen: The other Harry

August 2010

_They were all sitting in an imperfect circle in the reading room. It was highly lit with mirrors on one wall and windows on the wall opposite it, so it resembled a ballet hall. The walls were dim red and the room was empty besides the chairs in the middle where the actors and the directors were always seated._

_Heather and Chris were busy playing rock, paper, scissors and what now Heather was calling _"Rock, paper, scissors, fire!". _They both sat in an indian style with legs up on the chairs. _

"Hey, you can't do that, that´s not right!"_ Chris said laughing out the word _"right".

"Oh Chris. Your feeble powers are a no match for my awesome fire fingers!" _Heather answered sounding like an evil witch._

_Naya was painting her toenails while the rest of the cast were watching Mark and Chord competing in push-ups._

_Ryan and Brad entered the room and it was Brad who spoke._

"Settle down everyone. We have an announcement.. Ryan?"

"First of all I would just like to say that it's nice that you've all been bonding so well. It's really great that you were all so welcoming to our newcomer Chord."

_Chord and Mark seated themselves beside each other and Mark added out of breath:_

"Yeah. We're. Totally. Best friends. Btw I won!" _he said throwing his hands into the air._

"Speaking of newcomers.. After a wide search we have finally cast the perfect actor for Blaine."

_Heather and Chris gave out a big _"WHOO!"

"Wait I thought his name was supposed to be Blair."_ Cory said._

"Oh that's just what we used in auditions"_ Brad answered. _

"So I hope you will all be just as welcoming. He won't be joining us today. He's busy playing concerts with his old production team.. I think." _Ryan added_

"Wait. Where are these concerts?" _Heather demanded_

"Uh.. New York I think."

"What's his name?" _Heather insisted further. Chris thought Heather had a "sudden realisation" look on her face._

"His name is Darren Criss. He's from the online casting call, he's really great and he really fits the roll and he'll be with us in a few weeks to get to know the team and start character development with Chris."

"OH MY GOD. IT'S HARRY."

"Yes? _Harry Schum Jr. answered_.

_Heather jumped up and was standing on her chair screaming like a fangirl._

"No! Not YOU HARRY, but that's actually why I like you so much. Your name is Harry. NO. IT'S HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

_Everybody looked at Heather in amazement. _

_Chris never knew Heather was such a fangirl._

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH...MY GOD!"_ She then sat down looking around at everyone who stared in amusement._

"I'm done."

"Wait so this is Darren `Harry Potter´ Darren, the one from the musical?" _Chris said looking at Heather. _

"Yep, but Chris you should totally see the sequel though, it JUST came out! I have it on my laptop if you want it!"

"You are such a nerd!"_ Naya had stopped polishing her nails and leaned her head on Heathers shoulders._

"It's so cute though."

"Yeah I know, I'm totally cute and your nails are totally hot Naya."_ Heather answered as she took Naya's hand and leaned her head on Naya's head._

"Thanks? haha"

_It was just last week that Heather made Chris watch this thing_ "A Very Potter Musical_" claiming that it was the greatest musical since Les Misérables_.

_Chris remembered the curly haired boy. He had a really beautiful voice. Almost lust-like. He really liked the song_ "missing you" _How comical it was yet.. he really made it so.. beautiful. And wow.. that face. He distinctly remembered his jaw._

"So what, this guy is going to play my boyfriend? KURT'S. Kurt's boyfriend_?" Chris said coughing out the "Kurt" part._

"Yeah, uhm.. We haven't decided yet" _Brad answered_

"We'll just see how it goes and who knows, maybe Blaine will just be a role model for Kurt. A kind of a platonic friendship. But maybe this will be the future boyfriend of Kurt. That's really what we hope for. That one true love for Kurt."

"Great" _Mark said._

_Chris had forgotten he was in a room full of people. The voice of Mark woke Chris up from his daydreaming. Well.. Day musing was more like it._

"I still don't understand why we all have to be here though.."_ Mark said as the others agreed._

"Yeah are we just gonna talk about gay bromance or..?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot" _Ryan said._

"As you all know. The Emmy's are just around the corner and our own Chris here is nominated! I just wanted to go over some ground rules concerning the red carpet and then you can all be on your way to find a dress and a suit!"

_Everybody smiled and cheered as everyone was super excited about the red carpet. Including Chris. The Emmy's were a real dream come true for Chris. He was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. He always imagined what it would be like to walk down that red carpet knowing you had been nominated. _

_It felt like a dream._

_He knew the kids from the old school would see him and that was the best feeling ever. Feeling of accomplishment. He knew that his parents would be watching and Hannah would maybe be able to see a part of it and they would be so proud._

_But still.._

_The red carpet wasn't at the top of Chris' mind that moment. He couldn't stop thinking about that Darren guy. He had butterflies in his stomach. Funny. Not like it was the first time they would meet a new guest star. Still.. This was special._

_After Ryan had gone over some points about the red carpet everybody gathered their stuff and left the studio. Chris was the last one out and on his way to the parking lot he saw Ryan and Brad in deep conversation in one of the smaller studios near the exit. He couldn't help but overheard them. He heard Brad mutter something like "_Brittana_". _

_Wait._

_Santana and Brittany. _

_Well curiosity only killed a cat right? Chris leaned his head closer to hear more._

"You see how well they work together. And they look SO cute. I really think it should be more than just sweet lady kisses."

"You do have a point there Brad.. We should look into.. Yes Chris?"

"OH, YES. HI."

_GOD, SO not a good spy._

"Yes, I was just... wondering.. Uh."

"Yes Chris? Ryan only smiled.

"When will I meet this Darren?" _Chris smiled at them like nothing had happen. Like he hadn't been so obviously ease dropping. He was just curious. YEAH. Curious about Darren! Not Brittana._

"Oh good thing you mentioned that. He will fly to L.A. next weekend and we're gonna set up a meeting so the two of you can get to know each other."

"Awesome." _Was the only thing Chris could answer. He looked stupid enough already._

"Well. I should.. Get going! Bye gays. Guys. Bye guys."

_Chris hurried himself out._

_God._

_On his way out he heard Brad say to Ryan _"Haha, gays. Ooh that gives me an idea!"

_Next weekend._

_He was going to meet Darren Criss next weekend. The other Harry._


	5. How it came to happen: The meeting

Chris looked gorgeous. "Totally hot" According to Amber and Heather.

_He was going to meet this Darren for the first time and he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to look perfect and he wanted to make the greatest first impression. He was wearing his tight black jeans, army boots over, of course! And his favourite white All saints t-shirt and a dark blue sweater over. His hair was silky slicked back perfect. Everything was perfect. Right.._

_So why did he feel so nervous?_

"OK, you have GOT to chillax! Why are you so nervous?"

_They were in his trailer on set. _

_The girls were sitting on the couch looking at Chris staring at himself in the mirror. _

_And in 10 minutes Darren would arrive and meet Chris in one of the studios. _

_Amber and Heather were there giving him moral support. And were asking him to judge their dress selection for the Emmy's._

"Oh come on girls, I'm not as good of a judge as Kurt is! But yeah they're gorgeous!" _he added enthusiasticly_

"I think our boy has a little starcrush." _Heather said teasingly._

_Amber opened a bottle of water and handed it to Chris. Chris took a large sip and with his shaking hands he spilled water all over his shirt._

"Great!" _Chris grunts._

"It's see through. Where's my hairdryer?"

"OK, relax. Just sit down and breathe.."_ Amber said slowly_

"Get it?" _Heather grinned_

"Cuz he's a Starkid"_ She was clearly happy about her clever remark._

"What?"_ Chris replied franticly._

_What was she saying about a crush?_

"Crush? I don't have a crush. How could I? I´ve never met the guy." _Chris blurted the words out in a hurry._

"Oh come on!"_ Heather continued_

"You totally flinched when Harry kissed Ginny in a very potter musical!"

_Amber gave Chris her "_Oh thats just sad_" look._

"I wasn't flinching."_ Chris looked back and forth nervously at both girls_.

"It was cold and I got a chill.."

_They did not look convinced._

"You're perfect Chris." _Amber smiled._

"You're gonna sweep him off his wizard feet. You're just gonna talk, go over some lines and get to know each other."

"Yeah Chris, you have nothing to be worried about."_ Heather added, smiling as well._

"You're Chris Colfer for god's sake! You're famous, fabulous AND an Emmy award nominee!"

_Amber said giving him a reassuring smile._

"Yeah.. Yeah you're right!" _Chris felt his confidence build up again._

"And it's not like I'm going to ask him on a date or anything" _Chris said._

"I just want to do this right.. I mean... We're going to be working really close together... and I just want to build up a very good.. working relationship with this guy, yeah!" _Chris stated while standing up._

_He took a last look into the mirror and realised his shirt was still wet._

"Oh man!"

"It'll dry on the way_!" Heather said._

_Chris nodded and grabbed his bag and opened the door of his trailer and blew the girls a kiss._

_He headed for studio 6 and he felt an enormous tingle in his stomach growing. _

_He passed Ryan as he was heading up the stairs to the location where he and Darren were to meet._

"Hey Chris! Wait. Why are you here? Where are you going?"

"To see... Darren?"

"Oh! You didn't get my message?"

"Wha-what message?"

_Had Darren bailed on him?_

"I thought it would be nice if you could meet him in your trailer instead! They already locked up the studio's for the day so.."

"What! Wait.. So you told Darren to meet me in.. My. Trailer.."

_Oh dear mother of god._

"Yeah isn't that OK?

"I have to go."

_Chris ran towards his trailer. This was not happening. Clothes on floor. Awkward destiny's child posters on wall. He had left his computer open and he had just been googling Darren._

_He ran to the door of the trailer and opened it._

"Girls. MAJOR PROBLEM. Darren is on his way HERE. We need to get every-"

_Darren Criss was standing in his trailer and the girls had left. And Darren Criss was. Beautiful._

"Oh sorry, I should have waited outside!"

"NO! No. That's fine, no problem. at all!"_ Chris blurted breathlessly._

_Darren Criss looked excited, but cool. He was casually dressed in a grey t-shirt and red tight jeans. He had placed pink sunglasses on the middle of the neckline of his shirt - so it tugged it a bit down - revealing chest hair._

_Chris inhaled sharply and realised he had been staring at the guys chest for a few quiet seconds. Darren extended his arm and introduced himself._

_Chris hoped he hadn't noticed his - mouth half open - stare._

_Way to make first impressions, Chris._

"Hi, I'm Darren and may I just say, I am SUCH a huge fan of yours!"

_Chris shook his hand firmly._

"Nice to meet you! I'm actually a big fan of A very potter musical!"

_SHIT._

_That's not creepy at all, Chris._

"No way! You're just saying that!"

"No honestly I am!" _Chris smiled. He was so relieved he hadn't freaked._

"Wow, sorry, I was so nervous about meeting you, but wow! I am so flattered that you have actually seen some of my work! I think I'm gonna faint here, ha ha!"

"Yeah, it's awesome, man. Love your work!"_ Chris was amazed at how enthusiastic this guy was._

"Wow, really - awesome."_ He laughed. Chris thought the guy was almost cartoony with his bouncy characteristics. He smiled at Chris with such charm that it took Chris's breath away. _

_He was. Wow._

"Uhm, do you maybe.. want to leave this trailer? maybe get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, man! Know any good place?" _Darren said as they left the trailer._

"Yeah, I have the perfect one. Very close." _They started walking. He noticed Darren was smaller than he was. _

"Oh by the way - " _Darren put on his pink sunglasses._

"Did you know your shirt's all wet?"

_Oh. God._

_They were in Chris Colfer's apartment. He didn't really want to bring Darren to a loud coffee house where they might be disturbed. His apartment was only a few minute drive from set and he had just bought an amazing coffee machine that made the best coffee. In the world. PERIOD._

_His intentions were totally honorable. Maybe._

_He liked the idea of being in his safe quiet apartment drinking coffee with Darren. They had a fun conversation about musical theatre in the car on the way to his home. It was amazing how well they connected. He felt like he had known him for years. He wasn't nervous anymore and he just really liked talking to him._

"Sorry about the mess-" Chris apologized as they entered the penthouse apartment.

"Are you kidding me? It's spotless!"_ Darren replied, amused_.

"OH! That's right! It is! My trailer is the one that's always messy! RIGHT!"

_The two boys laughed. Darren's laugh was like music to Chris's ears. He could really get used to it._

_Chris started making coffee as Darren looked around the apartment._

"It's nice!"

"What?" _Chris couldn't hear him over the machine grinding the coffee beans._

"Who's this?"

_Chris walked towards Darren who was looking at a picture of Hannah._

"Oh. That's my sister."_ He took a deep breath as he continued._

"She has epilepsy. So she's constantly in the hospital. She doesn't go out much."

_Chris went silent. Darren looked at him with his deep dark eyes._

"I'm sorry." Darren was really genuine in his compassion.

"That was actually when she got to go to NASA for the first time. She loves space stuff.." _Chris smiled. It was easy talking about this to Darren._

"It must be really hard for you and your family."

_Chris looked down. He didn't want to tear up around Darren. He just met him._

"Yes. It is. That's actually why I started acting. To get away from all the stress. But I love my sister. It's just really hard, you know."

_Darren was just looking at him. Amazingly beautiful Darren. Chris couldn't really figure out the look he was giving him. They looked at each other for a silent moment. It was not uncomfortable. It was.. safe._

_Slowly, Darren put on his beautiful smile and softly said:_

"You're strong."

_Chris felt warmth. He blushed a little._

"Now, how about that coffee!"

"Sure." _Darren smiled. _


End file.
